None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a decorative window system. Specifically, the invention is comprised of glazing elements disposed within a came framework thereafter adhered to a glazing panel or likewise constructed multi-glazed panel so as to provide a mechanically-robust, efficient barrier having the visual characteristics of divided glass construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional stained and leaded glass windows are typically constructed of panes secured within an H-shaped came framework. Such windows are aesthetically pleasing because of physical variations within and between glass panes which are further accentuated by the visual division provided by the came. However, traditional designs are mechanically weak, poor thermal barriers, and marginal environmental barriers. The related arts neither describe nor claim a divided pane window that is mechanically robust, an efficient thermal barrier, and an effective environmental barrier, yet retains the visual distinctiveness of traditional construction.
What is currently required is a window system composed of glazing materials within a metal came framework that is mechanically robust, minimizes heat conduction, prevents water and wind infiltration, yet retains the physical characteristics of traditional divided glass construction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mechanically robust window system having the physical characteristics of traditional divided glass construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a window system with improved thermal barrier performance having the physical characteristics of traditional divided glass construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a window system with improved environmental barrier performance having the physical characteristics of traditional divided glass construction.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is composed of a framework of T-shaped metal came dividing and supporting a plurality of glazing elements. Came elements are shaped and soldered to form a desired pattern. Glazing elements are adhered to the framework via laminating tape and a sealant. A laminating layer, typically composed of a polyvinyl butyral, an aliphatic polyurethane, or a cured resin, is provided opposite of the framework so as to bond glazing elements and framework to a glazing panel. Strip shaped came leaf is adhered via laminating tape and a sealant to the glazing panel opposite of the laminating layer so as to match the pattern formed by the framework. Glazing elements and panes may be composed of a variety of glass materials including but not limited to float, stained, and leaded. Laminating layer may provide a thermal barrier between glazing elements and glazing panel, thereby short circuiting thermal conduction through the window system.
An alternate embodiment of the decorative window system is comprised of a multi-glazed panel having a framework of T-shaped metal came supporting a plurality of glazing elements bonded via a laminating layer to an oppositely disposed panel of likewise construction.
Additional embodiments of the described arrangements further comprise a thermally insulated spacer, composed of material understood in the art, mechanically fixed to or adhered to a glazing panel or a second multi-glazed panel opposite of said laminating layer. A second glazing panel is thereafter attached to the spacer and separated from the glazing panel by air or a conduction resistive gas.
In yet other embodiments of the described arrangements, a frame composed of C-shaped metal came is provided and thereby mechanically attached about the edge of the window system. Alternately, strip shaped or T-shaped metal came may be adhered via laminating tape and a sealant to glazing elements and glazing panel about the perimeter of the window system.
Several advantages are offered by the present invention. The invention provides the strength of a continuous glass panel without compromising the aesthetics of divided glass construction. The invention provides both thermal and environmental barriers within a low profile design. The invention is resistant to age related degradation typically found in divided glass having H-shaped came construction.